


The Vote

by orphan_account



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c., Politics - Fandom
Genre: A Parody, And The literal Zodiac Killer, Burned Sandals, Elementary School AU, Gen, Hilarity Clipclop, K-Swiss, McDonald Tunip, Starring: Lil Marco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6281824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Considering his only real opponents are a real serial killer and the school bully who had a really bad haircut, Marco doesn't understand why nobody is voting for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Vote

**Author's Note:**

> Names taken from this treasure:  
> http://blurryfaceinspace.tumblr.com/post/140726201097/you-know-the-drill-im-hilarity-clipclop

Little Marco liked to think that he was fairly liked at Hamilton Elementary School.

In fact, he considered himself popular, which is why he thought he would definitely be voted this year’s, fourth grade Class President. Reasonably, or so he had thought, the only real threats he had taken into consideration were the people he usually sat with. It wasn’t a real competition either. One of the other kids dropped out already, so that was one less to worry about. One of them was a bully with a terrible haircut who only got votes from people similar to him. He insulted people, making crueler kids laugh. He was popular because he was loud, and Marco thought he was kind of stupid. The second was his somewhat friend, Ted. Marco knew that because of his unlikable face, he would never get votes. He felt guilty for thinking so, but Ted was a creep, and he was a serial killer (It was true because it was written above the drinking fountain).

And the last person, was someone nobody had even heard about or paid attention to. Little Marco could not remember his name, but it sounded like K-Swiss, and he didn’t like those shoes. They weren’t Nike's or any of the things Hillary claimed the cool kids were wearing. However Marco wasn’t sure she was reliable if one was to ask her ‘what was in.’ She changed it every week to ‘keep up with the latest trend.’ She too was trying to get elected as president, but only the popular girls were voting for her, and there were only like five of them. So surely, by process of elimination that meant that he, little Marco would-

“I’mma vote for Bernie.”

“That one Kid, Barney or something? I’m votin’ for him, saw him punch Donald in the nose, he’s great..”

“Who am I voting for? Oh Bernie ‘course. He’s not a jerk.”

“He gave me some of his lunch money when Donald stole mine. I’m voting for him.”

Marco blinked in surprise listening to the talk. Bernie Sanders? True, Bernie was a nice kid, but the teacher made him stay inside for recess a lot of the time for getting into fights with the people Marco usually sat with. Bernie was an angry student; he and Trump’s confrontations were the highlight of every student’s day. Because he usually got in trouble, Marco didn’t think the teacher would _let_ him run. Marco on the other hand, thought he had a pretty good record. He got A’s on all his spelling tests, and always turned in his homework (and on time too). He was pretty likable to his fellow peers, as far as he knew. Why weren’t they voting for him?

“You should vote for me instead,” Little Marco butted into a conversation, "I'm running too and if elected I promise-”

“Uhm, no thank you.” The other girl laughed and walked away with her friend.

Marco was dumbstruck.

“Why isn’t anyone voting for me?” He wondered aloud, feeling tears budding at the corner of his eyes.

“Sigh. You don’t keep up do you?” Hillary said, approaching his desk. Marco had no idea what she was talking about. But he was rightly offended.

“Keep up with what?” He asked, willing himself not to cry in front of a girl. He straightened out his shirt, smoothing out nonexistent wrinkles self consciously.

“Nobody _likes_ you.” Hillary said, "Sure, a lot of girls used to have crushes on you, but that was like a few weeks ago. Not only are you a tattletale, but you hang out with The Zodiac Killer. And even though _you_ don’t bully people, you sit at the bully _table_. That’s why you’re not getting votes.”

Each word was an individual stab to the heart. Little Marco began to sweat. Is that what they really thought about him? His face fell, he looked around the room. Everyone was staring at him now, giggling as Hillary picked out his flaws. Even Donald, with his bad haircut.

“Ew look! He’s sweating!” Donald pointed, and everyone _laughed at him_. Even Ted. Betrayal flashed across Marco’s face and he snapped. That was the last straw. He stood up and jabbed a finger at Donald.

“Donald has a tiny wiener!” He shrieked, getting the teacher’s attention. The class was in hysterics. Even Bernie Sanders, the current most popular kid, was laughing. It gave Marco a violent surge of satisfaction.

“Marco! I’m calling your mother!” The Teacher said, making him pale in fear.

.

The bus ride home was awkward to say the least. The prime reason being that Little Marco had to sit next to Ted who was also looking a little awkward.

“I’m sorry I laughed at you for getting sweaty.” Ted awkwardly said, as he awkwardly sipped on his juice box.

Marco ignored him, doing his homework on the bus in hopes that his mom would be more lenient with him if he finished. He was doing math, but it was the more advanced kind. Marco was fairly good at math.

“I was just glad it was someone else being laughed at and not me, the ‘Zodiac killer.’”

Little Marco’s hand froze, pencil stilling as he misinterpreted the words Ted had said. A confession? Oh Dios, he was sitting next to the Zodiac Killer for real! He began to hyperventilate making Ted look at him worriedly.

The Bus stopped, Marco was the first one off.

The next day, Marco walked into the classroom, but found his name taken off the board of people running for president. He was stunned.

“Teacher,” He walked over to her, "My name is not-”

“Oh yes, I know. I took it off for name calling in class. You’re banned from running for class president.”

Little Marco’s world came crashing down around him.


End file.
